Go Out With Me, Evans?
by Awesomemeee
Summary: It's 5th year at Hogwarts and Lily and James are going through their lives. Lily is in a dilemma with Severus, and to top it all off, Potter won't stop harassing her with his annoyingness, but that's an all time thing.
1. Piss Off, Potter

Hello my readers! I finally figured out that I can see the views on my story, and they were a lot more than I thought! Anyway, I thought I would go ahead and revise and post the first chapter of this new story, Go Out With Me, Evans? This one is probably better because I like the Marauder Era way better than the next gen, so yeah. But I really enjoy writing this one. Hope you like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK Rowling does!

* * *

Chapter 1: Piss off, Potter

"Come on girls! We're going to be late for class! Ugh, you people are such slowpokes!" I shrieked frustratingly. My friends had absolutely no appreciation whatsoever for school! It's the first day back in fifth year! It's our O.W.L. year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for goodness sake! Ordinary Wizarding Standards! The teachers are going to have those legendary lectures that the fifth years always talk about and I don't plan to miss them!

Alice Prewett; one of my absolute best friends, Sirius Black's cousin, and my dorm mate; messy, goofy, and currently 'madly in love' with Frank Longbottom. Marlene McKinnon; another one of my absolute best friends and dorm mate; bubbly, extremely pretty, sometimes extremely annoying. Hestia Jones; my third absolute best friend and dorm mate; playfully pushy, fashion diva, sarcastic. Lily Evans; me, crazy about learning, hate James Potter. Mary MacDonald; I'm on good terms with her and she's my dorm mate.

"OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE LILY, WE HAVE ONE AND A HALF HOURS!" yelled Hestia from under her pillow which she was holding above her head to drown out my voice.

"Well, then with that information I presume we have breakfast in forty-five minutes! So you'd better get up! And we even have to get our schedules today too!" I replied smartly.

"SHE MEANT UNTIL BREAKFAST LILS! NOW GET BACK TO SLEEP SMARTY-PANTS! IT'S FREAKING 6:00 YOU WORK-MACHINE! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM! SOME KIND OF PHOBIA OF NOT LEARNING ANYTHING FOR EVEN A MOMENT! YOU KNOW THERE'S PLENTY OF TIME UNTIL WE HAVE OT WAKE UP, BUT YOU AND LUPIN JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT AT ALL, DO YOU? YOU GET TO BREAKFAST SO EARLY AND-AND-AND…" screamed Alice, trailing off at the end, too sleepy to go on.

I expected a remark from Marlene next, but none came. I looked just to see she was fast asleep. I looked at Mary, same result! How can they sleep for so long! Merlin, it was so late! It was six-thirty! Usually I wake up 45 minutes earlier! But _some people_, also known as my friends, thought it would be funny to turn off my alarm clock!

"Just go to sleep Lily," muttered Hestia.

"Ugh! I'm going for a shower," I said quietly.

The teachers usually expected two people to be down in the Great Hall an hour before breakfast. Those two people were Lily Evans, me, and Remus Lupin. Just us two! Only two people in this whole school found the need to be ready early. And they weren't Ravenclaws, the smart ones, no, they were both Gryffindors! They were brave enough to wake up early! And I think that's also one of the reasons us two were chose for Prefects. Now Remus was going to think badly of me! And the teachers would too!

Remus was a werewolf. He was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, the most dangerous werewolf in England. He turned kids into werewolves and raised them to hate normal wizards! Remus' dad had offended Greyback which caused him to bite Remus. It was horrible! He had to sneak away every full moon to the Shrieking Shack, a place which people regarded as haunted, though the screams they heard were just Remus. Werewolves had nothing to do but injure themselves, and that's exactly what Remus had to do. I can't bear the thought of it! He's such a good person!

* * *

"Be quiet Remus," I muttered, wanting to get right back to sleep at this instant. Why did he have to be such a school-lover!

"I agree with Jamsie here. Shut up Remus," Sirius said lazily.

I heard Remus sigh before saying, "Come on James, Siri, it's you guys' fault, along with sleepyhead Frank, that I woke up 45 minutes later than I was supposed to, now don't say you don't want to wake up now."

"We don't wanna wake up now," Sirius and I muttered at the same time. We grinned at each other from our beds.

"Whatever you guys. Lily's going to think I finally got influenced by you guys now," muttered Remus.

I immediately perked up at the sound of Evans' name. She was simply a beautiful thing. Probably the most beautiful thing that's ever walked this planet. Just one problem. All girls were after me, all girls wanted to go out with _me_. And some lucky ones do. Okay, almost all of them do. But not all at once! Welllll, okay it was just ten times! Anyway, back to the subject of the most beautiful thing that has ever walked this planet, Lily. She hates me. She hated me, she hates me, and she'll _not_ always hate me. I just know we'll grow up to get married and have seven kids!

"But you _are_ already influenced by us, Moony!" I replied silly.

"Oy, Prongs, what do you think you're doing getting up? Just go back to sleep like Pete and Frank over here who haven't even gotten up yet," snapped Sirius. "Lucky," he added quietly.

Sirius Black; my absolute best friend, dorm mate, Animagus: dog, Nickname: Padfoot, Alice Prewett's cousin, and a Marauder (our group name); annoyingly humorous, hungry, not like his pureblood prejudice family. Remus Lupin; my very, very almost absolute best friend, dorm mate, werewolf, Nickname: Moony, and a Marauder; party pooper, school-lover, kind. Peter Pettigrew; my pretty good friend, dorm mate, Animagus: rat, Nickname: Wormtail, and a Marauder; a bit chubby, quiet, never leaves my side. James Potter; me, Animagus: Stag, Nickname: Prongs, and a Marauder; slack, truly in love with Lily Evans, extremely excellent at Transfiguration. Frank Longbottom; friend, and dorm mate; outgoing, fun, and currently 'madly in love' with Alice Prewett.

To help Remus, we had all worked hard and finally became Animagi, wizards or witches that can transform into animals (determined by their personality) at will wandlessly and nonverbally. With his friends there, he has a bit of himself left in that werewolf shell and doesn't hurt himself, or us.

"Goodbye you people. I'm off for a shower," mumbled Remus angrily. That's all I heard before I drifted off to sleep so I could wake up at seven, like a normal person.

* * *

"Oh! Remus, what a surprise! I would've figured you to be downstairs by now. The girls thought it would be funny to turn off my alarm clock. I would've thought I'd wake up anyway by habit, but I didn't," I said quickly, embarrassed.

"Oh, how ironic. Same here," replied Remus with a weak laugh.

"Well, we can go down together then, right?"

"Okay."

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! EVANS! I HAVE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT! DON'T GO YET! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE EVANS! WAIT!" yelled a voice from the boys' dormitory stairs. I turned to look and even though I could recognize his voice, my smile still turned into a frown and my forehead creased. It was James Idiot Potter!

I sighed heavily before saying, "What Potter? What did you have to tell me that was so important, you came in your Merlin-knows-what Quidditch team pajamas?"

"Go out with me, Evans? And for your information, everyone except for you know the pajamas I'm wearing are the Montrose Magpies," said Potter lazily. Ugh! He's such an arrogant toe-rag! I hate him!

"Piss off, Potter!" I snapped angrily.

"You didn't say no that time! So I'll take it as a yes. I'll pick you up at noon next weekend when we have our first Hogsmeade trip. 'Kay?" Potter joked, giving me his signature wink and smile that all girls (except for me of course) fall for.

"You are an arrogant toe-rag," I said simply before leaving a confused James Potter to mope for two seconds before scurrying up the stairs to go back to sleep.


	2. Normal People Wake Up Time

AN: Hey you guys! Hope this story gets more views as it gets longer, because Albus Severus and the Dark Mark's Return has like 1,000 which probably isn't that much, but it is for me and my desperate self :) Anyway, I'll try to write the next chapter of Albus Severus ASAP! :) Hope you like this chapter and please review! They're like the best things ever for a fanfiction writer!

* * *

Chapter 2: Normal People Wake Up Time

"Oh, Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin," Professor McGonagall greeted curtly to me and Remus. "Why not as punctual today?"

"Well, you see Professor, Marlene, Alice, and Hestia thought it would be funny to turn off my alarm for 5:45 as usual," I explained nervously.

"So did James, Sirius, and Frank," said Remus.

Professor McGonagall sighed as Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, that does sound much like them," he said humorously.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let us act like we do every morning," smiled the headmaster, otherwise known as Professor Dumbledore.

Remus and I sat down in our practically assigned seats that we always do every Hogwarts morning.

"So, how were you kids' summers?" asked Professor Dumbledore merrily.

"Well, I went to America for two and a half weeks with my family. My older sister, Petunia came back earlier because she was going with her boyfriend on another trip to Germany with his family. Of course, Mum and Dad weren't too keen on that, but… Oh! I'm boring you with things you don't care about, aren't I?" I rambled before blushing scarlet out of embarrassment.

Professor Dumbledore looked much interested in my blabbering. In fact, he had his hand to his chin and was nodding with slightly narrowed eyes. "No, no, not at all, do go on. I am quite interested in this. I do love some drama I must confess."

I blushed again before going on, "Well, we went to Los Angeles and saw Hollywood, the place where most movies and movie stars are made. And we went to New York City, a huge and popular city in the North East. Then, to Myrtle Beach, a beach in the South East. And then, oddly, to a very small city in the South East called Anderson, SC. Then, we went to the nearest airport and flew back to London. And the rest of my summer, I just hung out at home and visited and had friends over."

"That sounds very fun. What about you Remus?"

"Well, I went over to James' a lot. And other than that, just, you know, what happens," replied Remus quickly.

"Ah, well I'm glad you had fun at Mr. Potter's home," said Professor Dumbledore warmly.

Every morning, this was what they did, the two talked with Professor Dumbledore about their day before. That's why they were so close with him.

"Oh, here come some students," observed Professor Dumbledore.

Those students were none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance, and Dedalus Diggle. Two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff. They always came down to the Great Hall ten minutes earlier and were pretty good friends with Remus and me.

"Oh, why hello Kingsley, Emmeline, Dedalus," greeted Dumbledore.

"Hi Professor Dumbledore!" said Emmeline cheerily.

Kingsley and Dedalus smiled in greeting.

"Well, come on then, we have ten minutes until people start coming in for breakfast," said Professor Dumbledore.

They all talked about their summers while I waited, bored, for breakfast to start so my friends would get in already. They normally came almost as soon as breakfast started just for me. I appreciated that, but if they could be more, well, non-laid back, it would be better.

Wait, am I being selfish? Maybe Alice was right, maybe I do have a problem…

* * *

"YOU'RE AN ARROGANT TOE-RAG POTTER, YOU KNOW THAT? AND I WOULD —GO OUT WITH YOU! SO —GET YOUR HOPES UP!" yelled Evans' beautiful voice. My alarm rang over and over, filling the dorm with the sound waves. Of course, that's not really what Lily Evans said, but I recorded her voice using a Muggle-Wizarding technology and took out the 'NEVER' and 'DON'T' out of the phrase.

"Do we really have to have this alarm, mate?" complained Frank. "If you can have Evans' refusal—I mean, Evans' consent to date you, why can't I have Alice's perfect voice asking me to pass her the dragon dung in Herbology."

"Because no one wants to hear that, Frank," I said quite frankly before realizing I should clear things up because Frank very well could've taken that the wrong way. "What I mean is that, no one wants to wake up to hearing the words: dragon dung."

"He's got a point there, Frankie," added Sirius.

"Yeah. He does," mumbled Peter quietly.

Frank narrowed his eyes playfully, "Well I am sorry if you people don't agree, I'm sure Remus will."

I sighed overdramatically before just as overdramatically saying, "Trust me Frankie, that's not gonna happen. Even Remus doesn't like it when people ask you for dragon dung the second you wake up."

"I call bathroom first!" exclaimed Frank before grabbing his clothes and running to the bathroom with a perfect head start (he was closest) while the three of us raced and wrestled each other to get there, but of course, Frank got there first and dashed in.

We went through this almost every morning, one of us remembered about the bathroom after we had this argument, or some argument and we play wrestled even though the obvious person who thought of taking the bathroom first always got there. Except a one time when Peter snuck in there, but Sirius scared him out, then I ran in and outsmarted them all.

"Aw, nuts!" cried Sirius, raising his hands up dramatically and making a big deal out of sitting down on his bed.

I sighed, shaking my head. "I hear ya Padfoot, I hear ya. These are dark times we live in, dark times."

Sirius suddenly turned serious. "Prongs, don't joke like that," he said seriously. Yeah, that's right; he said it 'seriously', not 'Siriusly'.

"Why so serious Sirius?" I asked.

"Just, just don't joke about that. It's not something to joke about. If you become serious for even a few seconds, just think about our lives. We, we need to protect Remus. Soon, the Dark Side is going to want him, they're going to try to lure him when his human mind is most vulnerable: his werewolf form. They're going to lure him when he's not in his right mind. Because Remus would never go to the Dark Side if he was in his right mind. Unless of course, it depended on the lives of innocent people," lectured Sirius solemnly.

The Dark Side Sirius is talking about is the side Lord Voldemort is leader of. He's this Dark wizard that is quickly rising to power. He has an army of 'Death Eaters', that's what they call themselves now. It could change though; they previously called themselves the Knights of Walpurgis. The Dark Side's motive is to eliminate anyone that's 'not worthy of magic', otherwise known as muggle-born wizards or witches, and Muggles (non-magical folk).

Sirius' family, the Black family is much known for their prejudice for purebloods, magical folk that are supposed to have no Muggle heritage whatsoever, no halfbloods, no muggle-borns, no Muggles. Of course, there's no way possible that they're completely pureblood, but the prejudice ones like to think that. Sirius is the only one in 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' that's been sorted into Gryffindor.

"This, this is about your family, right? Look Sirius, I know how bad they are, but this doesn't mean that you let it bring you down. Come on, have a bit of fun. Hey, didn't your Uncle Alphard leave you a fortune? Use that to buy pranking materials and annoy your parents and Bellatrix and Regulus and your Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella and the rest of the annoying people in your family to the verge of driving them mad! What a brilliant plan! And it's not done! To top it all off, after the last prank, you can run away to my place and stay there and become my parents' second son. Which you already are, so you can just make it better! It's a great idea isn't it? I do tend to be brilliant!" I said excitedly, actually thinking of this as a good idea. Not a very sane one, but a good idea nevertheless.

Sirius' face brightened up so much, so much, that if I was an emotional kind of person, I would be in a puddle of tears right now. Wow. I can't believe I just thought that. Hmm. Maybe if I allowed Evans to look into my mind, she may fall for me and my sweet sensitivity! No! What am I thinking? I could never let anyone find out about that! I have to erase it from my mind! I can't let anyone ever see that! I have to delete it or my rep will be ruined forever! Forever! Forever!

At that moment, Frank walked out of the bathroom grinning. He rarely got to the bathroom first even though he was so close to it. Sirius or I were always the first ones. Pete and Frank just weren't fast enough.

Sirius and I looked at each other and grinned before darting off to the bathroom and wrestling each other. He won.

"That's just because I went off to ask Evans out while you were sleeping peacefully. I didn't get my full rest, therefore am too tired to fight you. Go on, go on." I said, waving my hand forward to gesture that he can go while I was crouched in an overdramatic position that suggested I was a down fighter in a battle and telling my fellow defender to go on and save himself.

Sirius smiled sarcastically at me before sarcastically saying, "Wow thanks Jamesie, I definitely wouldn't have gone in there without your consent."

I put my hand up to my heart as in being pleased and said, "Why thank you Siri, that means a lot to me!"

Sirius walked into the bathroom while Peter and I waited. Frank had apologized and said he wanted to catch Alice on the way down before quickly opening the door but failing miserably and hitting it instead. I burst out laughing (Peter looked at me intently before laughing as I did) before rushing over to see if he was okay. What? I care about my friends. Frank narrowed his eyes at me before proudly walking out, hitting the edge of the door this time! I shook my head and saw Peter try to do the same.

I sighed. Things just aren't going well this morning for Frank or me. He bumped into something twice, and I got refused by Evans. Well, that happens around five, sometimes six, times a day at Hogwarts.


	3. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

Chapter 3: Breakfast Time

"Oh hey, girls!" I exclaimed on seeing my friends walk in. They were late, but thinking back at what I thought before, I let it be.

"Hi Lily. Where's the, 'what took you girls so long?! You should've been here ten minutes ago!'" Alice said, raising her eyebrows. _So they're still mad at me. Great, just great_ I thought miserably.

"What? Is it against the law for me to act sane for a moment?" I snapped, immediately realizing I just insulted myself stupidly.

"You do know you just called yourself insane, right?" asked Marlene. She knew me so well, we were like sisters. Well, we all were like sisters. We all knew each other perfectly. Marlene was just the first one to say it.

"Yes I do know that thank you very much for your information," I snapped again.

"I agree with Lils here. Just one question, what am I agreeing with her about?" came Potter's annoying voice from behind me. He leant his elbow on my shoulder in an annoyingly casual way almost right before I roughly threw it off, turned on the spot and angrily retorted, "I don't recall asking you for your help Potter!"

"Oh, but Lily-flower! We saw you in distress, and just couldn't help but be the wonderful gentlemen we are and come to your aid!" said Sirius Black, dramatically waving his arm in pride.

"Oh just shut up!" I said angrily. They could be so immature sometimes, no, all of the time!

"Right after I ask you out Evans," Potter said.

"You know Potter, it would be bliss if you stopped attempting the impossible," Severus said from behind Potter. Severus Snape is one of my best friends. We've been friends since we were nine. He lives down on Spinner's End, only a few blocks away from me. He got sorted into Slytherin, whilst I, Gryffindor, but that didn't stop our friendship. Immediately at least. Overtime, we've started to grow apart; he's absolutely fascinated with the Dark Arts! And his friends are total Death Eater wannabes!

"Oh, look Padfoot, it's Snivellus!" Potter said, looking delighted! I hate him for that! He takes joy in making fun of and hexing Severus! Him and Black!

"Ooh, we can't miss a chance of saying hi to Snivelly now, can we? _Mimblewimble_!" said Black, casting the Tongue-tying curse at Severus.

"BLACK!" I raged loudly, seeing Severus stutter as he tried to cast a spell, wand pointed at Black.

"Yes flower?" he asked innocently.

"Why would you do that?" I asked angrily.

"Oh, he did that so there wouldn't be any greasy interruption when I ask you out," said Potter smugly.

"Oh James! I would absolutely love to!" I exclaimed. "Really?" asked Potter, actually looking like he believed it. "Oh no, you didn't let me finish, I would absolutely love to NOT go out with you," I smiled sarcastically before adding, "Bye!" And I walked off all girly with my friends.

Surprisingly, we were the popular girls at Hogwarts. Not at all surprisingly, the Marauders were the popular guys. The whole school knew what went on with James and me.

"Lils, why do you always refuse Potter? He's perfect! The only reason I broke up with him in second year is because every girl knows he's after you, he'll date other girls, but they all know it doesn't mean much. He can still like other girls, but never as much as you. Like me!" Marlene said proudly.

"Marlene, I refuse him because he's a stupid idiot. He's an arrogant toe-rag. He pranks innocent Slytherin bystanders. Okay, well most of them are innocent at the time. He does something horrible and embarrassing to Severus every chance he gets. He does it all for fun! His hobby is tormenting Slytherins! He hates all of them! All of them aren't bad!" I explained, awfully irritated.

"Yeah, and Snape isn't one of them," muttered Hestia.

"Excuse me?" I asked, extremely annoyed.

"Snape isn't a good person Lils. I-I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. They, they made me not to tell anyone," stuttered Alice before holding her hand to her mouth and gasping. "I-I should've told Professor Dumbledore! I should've done it that very day itself!" exclaimed Alice before turning and running over to Professor Dumbledore, leaving her three friends worried and a bit confused.

* * *

"Ooh, that was a good one Pads! It wasn't very effective, but oh will he be embarrassed for a while now!" I said gleefully.

"I know right! Snivelly deserved it! Interfering in someone else's business. More importantly, in Marauder business!" Sirius replied.

I made a loving face. "Ohh, that's so sweet Siri, you consider chasing Evans as Marauder business!"

Sirius laughed and said, "So what do you guys think? Snivellus totally deserved that, didn't he?"

"Yeah! He totally deserved it!" Peter exclaimed.

"No, he didn't deserve it guys, that was mean. Lily is his friend and you guys were annoying her. He was just helping her," said Remus pointedly.

I sighed, "Oh Remus, you just will never appreciate Snivelly and our special friendship, will you?"

"No, I won't," said Remus exasperated.

I grinned, but it disappeared as I saw Alice Prewett race across the Great Hall looking extremely scared. My eyes caught the Slytherin table and saw Avery, Mulciber, Rookwood, and Snivellus looking at each other smugly, yet worriedly. I was really concerned for Alice. She had been my friend before Hogwarts too. Our families were very close.

I gave Sirius a push and motioned to Alice with my head. I then pointed at the group of Slytherins. He looked at me, alarmed. "What do you think is wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"She's going toward Dumbledore, everything will be fine," said Sirius, but I could still see that brotherly concern on his face for his cousin.

* * *

"What is she doing? What is she doing?" hissed Mulciber angrily.

"She's not supposed to tell!" Severus and Avery said at the same time before looking at each other angrily.

"Really Snape, we made her vow she won't tell."

"Ever heard of Legilimency?!" Severus said.

"LILY! LILY! Earth to Lily!" Marlene yelled.

"Wha-huh?" I said confused.

"Now do you see what Snape is?" said Hestia.

Marlene, Hestia, and I noticed a few Slytherins looking suspicious as Alice ran off and we eavesdropped on them. "But, but Sev can't be one of them! He isn't! I don't believe it. I don't know what he's doing there, but he wasn't in what they did!" I exclaimed, almost insanely.

"OH MY MERLIN, LILY! YOU SAW IT FOR YOURSELF! YOU NEED TO STOP TRUSTING HIM SO MUCH! HE'S NOT AN ANGEL LIKE YOU THINK! WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND?!" yelled Marlene, realizing she had just had an outburst that the whole Great Hall had heard and was now staring at her.

"That will be ten points from Gryffindor, McKinnon, for that unnecessary and disruptive outburst," said Professor McGonagall sharply.

"But Professor—" "You don't want to add a detention, do you?" interrupted Professor McGonagall.

Marlene looked down in shame before sitting back down.

"Why'd you do that?" hissed Hestia.

"It just came out!" Marlene replied shamefully.

"Whatever, just drop it girls. I wonder what happened to Alice! She just ran off!" I exclaimed, extremely annoyed that my friends were focused on _that_ instead of their best friend's problems.

"I know it had something to do with those Slytherins! Did you see them?!" said Hestia suspiciously, immediately jumping to the subject.

"Um, yes Hestia, we did see the Slytherins. We were there, remember?" said Marlene.

"Okay everyone, I want you to be ready for your timetables when I get to you or that's five points from your house," said Professor McGonagall.

I waited anxiously for two things. One: I wanted our timetables to come; I had to know my schedule! Two: Alice and Professor Dumbledore went outside the Great Hall and aren't back yet.

I was so lost in thoughts, wondering what was wrong with Alice that I didn't realize when Professor McGonagall got here and I wasn't ready!

"Miss Evans, what classes will you be taking? I'm afraid I've forgotten," asked Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, well, I, um," I spluttered, trying to remember the classes so I could choose what I wanted to take.

"Miss Evans, do you not know the classes you are going to take?" asked Professor McGonagall in dismay.

"Well, you see, Alice still hasn't come back, she ran off to Professor Dumbledore and I was wondering what was wrong. I, um, the mandatory classes plus Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures," I said quickly, hoping to get let off.

Professor McGonagall winked at me before saying to the other students, "There's nothing Lily Evans doesn't know the answer to."


	4. It Wasn't Sev!

I do this as often as I can remember... Disclaimer: The great J.K. Rowling owns everything you recognize, I don't!

Chapter 4: It wasn't Sev!

"Sev? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "Alice? What are you doing with them? Professor?" I continued, extremely confused now. This was all coming together, but my heart didn't want to accept it. Severus couldn't have been in with this! I just won't believe it!

Hestia, Marlene, and I were walking out of Potions class when we saw Alice, Professor Dumbledore, Severus, the stupid and evil Slytherin: Avery, and the purely evil Slytherins: Mulciber and Rookwood.

"What's going on?" we asked, our voices only a few fractions of a second apart.

"I-I'll tell you later," said Alice before glancing at Professor Dumbledore who nodded knowingly at her.

With that, they walked off towards Professor Slughorn, the Potions professor and Head of Slytherin House's office. He was a jolly man, who wasn't like most Slytherins, but had a tendency of wanting to have connections with important or skilled people.

"What was that all about?" said Hestia curiously.

"Isn't it obvious? It's about why Alice ran off and the Slytherins talking about that! They made her do an Unbreakable Vow! And she let Dumbledore Legilimens into her mind to see. And then he must have used his high-tech, renowned magic to free her of it," said Marlene.

"Look guys, I know you think Severus is bad, but I'm telling you, I've known him since we were nine years old and he is not evil! He may be friends with the wrong people, but he could never become a Death Eater! A true Death Eater at least. Please listen to me!" I begged. Why don't my friends believe me? Why don't _I_ believe me? Why aren't I believing myself?

"Lils, we're your best friends, we know you aren't so sure about what you just said," said Hestia knowingly.

"What? You're wrong Hestia. I know what I said and I know it's true," I said, knowing that was a lie. I was so confused now. I was torn between truth and desire. I knew Severus wouldn't ever, couldn't ever, become a Death Eater in his heart. I read that only pure-hearted wizards and witches can cast a Patronus Charm, a mist of, simply happiness. I'm sure that _if_ Severus became a Death Eater, he would be the only one that would be able to produce a Patronus and maybe would realize that he doesn't belong with them.

"Lils, don't admit it if you don't want to, but we know," said Marlene.

I made a face before walking off to Ancient Runes prudently just to nearly bump straight into the professor of arrogance.

* * *

"Lily-kins!" I said dramatically, with my arms stretched out, walking over to a prudent-looking Evans walking away from her friends. I had come out along with Sirius from potions late for getting a detention from Slughorn because we set a Slytherin, Macnair's cauldron on fire! It was awesome! He screamed like a girl and ran away with his hands up in the air! And come on, we can always get more detentions! It doesn't have to be just those five this week.

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, which she replied with a hard punch in the stomach. Of course, it didn't hurt much, but Evans wouldn't hurt a fly on purpose, well, depending on the circumstances. But not in this case. She knew it wouldn't hurt me that much. _Everyone_ knows that.

"No, I will not go out with you, Potter," Evans drawled at me.

"So what I'm hearing is, 'Yes, I will go out with you, Potter," I grinned.

"James Potter, if you ask me out one more time this minute, things will _not_ be good for you," said Evans through gritted teeth.

I put a fake confused face on before saying, "But I didn't even ask you out this time. So this counts for after I ask you out. You see, you said—" "Potter, I know that," Evans interrupted.

"Then let me finish. As I was saying, you said you wouldn't go out with me before I even asked you. And then you said if I ask you out again today, things won't be good for me. But that only counts after I ask you out this time," I explained.

Evans opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her. "And also Evans, yes that does make sense. See that is exactly what you did. You answered before the question was even asked. Or in my case, I commented on the comment before the comment was made. This also makes sense.

"Dude, I don't think it makes sense according to normal people logic. But according to Marauder logic, it couldn't make more sense," said Sirius.

"Black, really?" Evans asked, raising her eyebrows, but her mouth curling into an oh-so-tiny smile.

"Yes my dear Lily-flower, yes," Sirius said, smiling goofily.

Evans rolled her eyes at me and Sirius before walking off as prudently as I found her.

"So mate, whaddaya wanna do for our next Snake-blooper?" Sirius asked. 'Snake-blooper' was the name we came up with for our usual pranking Slytherins. Snivels not included, he had his own pranking name: Snivelly-grease.

"I think we should do that oaf Avery from Slytherin. You know, the stupid one," I replied.

"Ohh, sweet! This is going to be fun! I already have an idea on what to do!" exclaimed Sirius, rubbing his hands together and grinning his trademark mischievous evil grin.

Sirius whispered the plan to me, but for it to work, we would have to get into the Slytherin common room.

"Okay, how are we going to get into the common room?" I asked.

"Oh Jamesie, we can just scare it out of a first year. What has happened to your Marauder-sense?" Sirius replied with a sigh.

"Well, that would be stooping to the Slytherins' level. I mean, it's okay to do that for some things, but what did that innocent first year do to us? I mean, they may not all be innocent, but how are us fifth years to know?" I replied, strongly meaning what I said. It's okay to do what Slytherins do for some certain things, but not everything!

"Yeah, you're right. I-I'm really sorry James. I, I really am very sorry. I don't know what…" said Sirius, trailing off before starting again, "I, why did I ever become like this? Why James? If I can come up with a snake idea like that, do I deserve to be a rebel in my family? Am I really that different from the normal Blacks?"

"Sirius! You need to remember that you are a Gryffindor, a Black family rebel, and remember, you are waiting for the sacred day when you are disowned from the Black family. When you are no longer a part of them. You, Sirius Black, are a blood traitor. And you are proud of it!" I lectured. Sirius often became insecure about this, and I was there to help him every time. He comes from a respected, but prejudice family, he's going to get insecure about himself being like them sometimes.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I get like this sometimes," Sirius replied, looking down to the floor.

"It's fine Padfoot, it's totally not your fault," I replied.

* * *

_Why does James Idiot Potter have to be so annoyingly annoying?!_ I thought angrily.

He asks me out so many times, well he can gladly know that I would never in a million years date him! I would never in a _billion years_ date him. I would never in a _trillion years_ date him! It was simply impossible. It couldn't happen.

"Hello Miss Evans, a bit late today, are we?" said Professor Babbling, the Ancient Runes professor.

"I met James Potter on the way," I replied straightly.

Professor Babbling smiled humorously before she said, "You are excused."

I smiled back before taking my seat and pulling out my Ancient Runes textbook from my book bag.

"Now class, today we will be working on how to translate the more difficult Runes now that you're at O.W.L. level," said Professor Babbling. "Of course, I'll have to explain to you the importance of your O.W.L.s to you. Now, let's begin."

In third year when I decided to take Ancient Runes, it seemed great. But now, I find it both difficult and boring. And that's something coming from me; I myself know that I'm a huge Know-it-All!


	5. A Couch Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…

* * *

Chapter 5: A Couch Meeting

"Well, I was walking back from Potions; I had stayed a bit later to help Professor Slughorn, since that was my last class for the day. And I heard some whispers, so I went to where I heard them and saw them. Avery, Mulciber, Rookwood, and Snape. I heard them talking about how once they get in sixth year, Voldemort is going to recruit them as Death Eaters. And then, they caught me. I was peering from behind a wall and Mulciber saw me, they cornered me and asked me what I heard. And I wouldn't tell. Then they, they grabbed my hand into Rookwood's and made me make an Unbreakable Vow that I wouldn't tell! And then F-F-Frank found—" explained Alice before bursting into tears! We were all sitting in a circle (Marlene, Hestia, Alice, and me) Alice was telling us about what happened that last day of fourth year

"Uh, Alice, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I _need_ to know who did what. I _need_ to know if Severus actually did anything. Please Alice," I asked desperately. I _needed_ to know if Severus was actually one of them already, or he was merely hanging with the wrong crowd.

"LILY! How can you say that?! Alice is obviously uncomfortable talking about this and you're urging her to say more?! I can't believe you Lily! Just because you won't pay heed to, oh I don't know,EVERYONE AROUND YOU, that Snape is a bad guy, you're doing this! What is wrong with you?! It's like he's poisoned your mind! One of these days, he'll turn his back on you, and you'll finally see!" exclaimed Marlene angrily.

"Exactly, Lily Alice doesn't want to talk about it, but we all have answers to what you're asking Alice. But you don't want to believe it and I bet you won't believe it even when Alice, your best friend and the person who went through that, tells you. You'll just say what you say to everyone else, they're mistaken. Almost the whole school besides Slytherins have told you that Snape isn't a good guy and you're not safe being friends with him, but nooo, that doesn't matter. Marlene is right, we've tried to warn you, but you're not listening! Soon you'll find out on your own, and it won't be pretty. All that matters to you is you and your precious Snape! " screamed Hestia.

I was hurt. Very hurt. And I would've admitted that they were right if I didn't have such a big ego. A part of me knew that they were right, but another part of me, a much bigger part of me, strongly disagreed. But because of my humongous ego, I chose to just ignore my friends and stay away from them rather than do the right thing and apologize.

"Well I'm sorry if that's what you think, I guess I'll be going now!" I snapped. I got up and walked out of the dormitory to hang out in the common room. Well, I would have to sleep there. It was late at night; Mary was already asleep and had probably just waken up due to our yelling. That's alright; I could get comfy on the long red sofa close to the warm fire. That would be my blanket.

I must have been destined to have a horrible Monday night though. First, I find out my best friend since I was 9 years old may be a bad person, then I get blown off by my friends for being selfish, now I can't sleep on the comfy couch.

* * *

"Lily-flower! What's going on? Why are you down here so late at night?" I asked, really wanting to know why.

"What do you care, Potter? What are _you_ doing here anyways?" she replied.

"_I_, Evans, am resting. I know, I know it's very hard to see that, so I am telling you," I said lazily.

"Potter, you know what I mean, don't even _try_ to act smart. Now please answer my question," Evans said angrily, through gritted teeth. Oh, I just _love_ when she gets angry. She's so feisty!

"Oh, dear Lily, don't ever stop being angry. I love it!" I replied to her, smirking.

"Potter, you know what I would absolutely _love_ to do?" Evans said surprisingly calmly.

"Is the answer to that question, go out with me?" I said.

"No Potter, no it is not. The answer to that question is make you shut up!" snapped Evans.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! Could I make myself shut up? _That_ sounds _even_ better!" I said. I knew I was testing her patience. She was like a teacher. She should become a teacher. She could teach each and every one of our cute kids and it'd be lovely!

"Potter, stop acting like an idiot and tell me why you're down here? Because I need that couch," Evans said irritably. I could tell something was terribly wrong immediately.

"Why? What's wrong Evans?" I asked, really caring about her.

"Potter, what in the world could possibly make you think I would share my feelings with you?" said Evans, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"Because we're going to get married and have seven kids!"

"In your dreams, Potter!"

"Exactly! I often have many dreams about our future family. Once, there was a Muggle fellytone and, and, Marauder-ish things hap—"

"Do you think I care? And two years of Muggle Studies and you still don't know how to say, telephone! Pathetic, absolutely pathetic!"

"Well there's no need to be mean about it!" I said, jerking my hand to my heart and putting on a fake hurt face.

Evans rolled her eyes, extremely annoyed at me. "Look Potter, just tell me why you're down here so I can find a way to get you off of this couch."

"I know a great way to get me off of this couch! You can go out with me! You, me, Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks!"

"How about _you_ go to the Three Broomsticks _and_ get off of this sofa?" said Evans, smirking slightly.

"Sounds good. Wait a minute, hey!" I said, catching on to what Evans was saying.

"Just get off the couch, Potter."

"But I don't want to!" I whined.

Evans sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll just sleep on this smaller couch."

"Oh, er, no, it's fine. Here," I said getting up from the couch, allowing Evans to get on it.

"Thanks," she said, looking thankful, but not to me.

I watched Evans get onto the bed and move around to get comfortable, and once she did, was about to close her eyes when she looked at me. "Potter, may I ask what you're doing here watching me get to sleep?"

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Why yes, yes it is. So, GO!" replied Evans, awfully annoyed.

"Anything for you, Lily-kins," I said before girlishly skipping up the stairs.

* * *

_I'm already having a horrible night, now Potter's given me a headache!_ I thought, extremely angrily.

I just don't know what I'm going to do. First, I found out Severus might be part of something absolutely terrible and evil, then I get in a fight with my friends for trying to find out if Severus really was part of something absolutely terrible and evil, then I have to sleep on a couch where everyone who passes by can see me, then I get annoyed by Potter (which isn't exactly a rare occasion).

It's the first day and I'm feeling horrible. I usually love the first day of school. Unfortunately, that does not apply to today.

* * *

How'd ya like it? Please review!


	6. What Will the Justice Be?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 6: What Will the Justice Be?

The news of the incident spread quickly. Soon, the whole school knew what happened to Alice. Nobody knows how the whole school knew, for that was between only those who should know.

"Severus, please, please, please tell the truth. Did you, or did you not help Mulciber, Avery, and Rookwood make Alice make an Unbreakable Vow?" I asked, my voice deathly low. It was after lessons and Severus and I were taking a stroll together near the Black Lake. He was holding my hand a bit tight though, sometimes I get the feeling that he thinks of us as more than friends. I don't think of him that way at all though.

"I-Lily I, I, I was, I was there," replied Severus nervously.

"WHAT?! YOU WERE THERE AND YOU DID ABSOLUTELY _NOTHING_ TO STOP IT?! HOW COULD YOU, SEV? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T ONE OF THEM. BUT I'M AFRAID I WAS WRONG! HOW CO—"

"LILY! Please, let me explain myself! I couldn't do anything! If I did, then they would think I wasn't worth to be a Slytherin and they would curse me into oblivion!"

I calmed down just a tiny bit. I wouldn't ever want Severus to get hurt, but what they made Alice do was horrible too! And Severus is pretty skilled, I bet Alice would've helped him too if he had helped her.

"But, well, Severus, just I don't want you hanging out with those certain Slytherins. Okay?" I said anxiously.

"Lils, I, er, well, okay," said Severus.

I smiled back at Severus, but I knew he was hiding something. He wouldn't just agree so easily. I knew I'd have to watch him and make sure he didn't get into any trouble.

* * *

"Okay, so Avery is a stupid bloke, it won't be hard to get him. And we can blame it on his poor magical skill, not us!" Sirius plotted, telling me, Remus, and Peter what we were going to do to prank Avery. Of course, I already knew, I was helping him explain.

"We're going to execute it in the Slytherin common room. But it's going to take place in Potions tomorrow." I said seriously.

"We're going to put a Zonko's product in his Potions kit. In his slicing knife actually. A powder. It makes things bounce. Of course, we'll have to use our awesome skill to put it onto the knife in a certain way that it doesn't make the knife bounce," said Sirius.

"Yes, that is correct Padfoot. And we are also going to have to make sure Avery uses that knife. Like we said, he's pretty stupid, so he may not know he should use that knife. We'll have to tell him if he's doing something wrong. It'll be fun to see this happen after what they did to Alice!" I smirked.

"That's it! We'll get them all! That can be the theme of this prank! And we'll make it known!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Excellent idea Padfoot! We're not pranking anyone, we're giving justice!" said Remus.

"Who are you and what have you done with my prefect, anti-pranking friend?" said Sirius.

"Yeah. That's not Remus," added Peter.

"But the problem with this excellent idea is that we would have to change the whole prank! And we have Potions tomorrow!" I said.

"Then I guess we'll just have to cancel the whole Potions thing," said Sirius. "And we can make a whole NEW PLAN! Huh, how about it?!"

"Okay, perfect. But what are we going to do?!" said Remus, throwing his hands up into the air.

"That is a very good question," said Sirius, narrowing his eyes and pointing his finger into the air.

"Nooooo," I said sarcastically.

"Nooooo," Sirius mocked.

"It's only cool when I do it," I said, nodding my head and looking up at the air.

"Is not!"

"Is."

"Is not."

"Is."

"Is not."

"Is."

"PEOPLE! Stop arguing over such a silly thing!" said Remus bringing his hands to his head.

"I win!" I said, throwing my fist up into the air.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah James, what did you win?"

"Er, I, um, I won, uh, I won, er, I won the argument!" I said, bringing my arm out and pointing it at Remus to show I showed him.

"What argument did you win?" he continued, smirking.

"Uh, I won, the argument about, about, about well, about the argument!" I said, putting on an 'isn't it obvious' face.

"Siri, do you know?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Uh, of course I do. The argument was about us two having an argument!" replied Sirius.

"Look at that, you two don't even remember what you were arguing about!" exclaimed Remus.

"Well that doesn't matter Moony because we have to think up a prank," I said seriously.

"Well then, we'd better get thinking," said Peter.

* * *

I was sitting in the library doing my Transfiguration homework when I saw my friends walk in. They were whispering to each other, wondering if they should come over to me and talk it out, or ignore me and my selfish behavior and go on with their work. They looked over at me with a hurt look on their faces before walking off to another table to do their homework.

_Why did I have to do that yesterday?_ I thought annoyed. I really wanted to find out about Severus, but I kind of became inconsiderate about it to Alice. I shouldn't have done that, I know. It was wrong and unfair to Alice.

I watched my friends walk over to the table farthest away from me and pull out their books from their bags. I could slightly see that they had their Charms books out. I was the best at Charms out of all of them, and we usually did our Charms homework together every day. I wasn't that great at Transfiguration, so they helped me. And I was really having trouble with today's Transfiguration homework.

I just don't want things to be like that between my friends and me. I know that was selfish of me, but not as selfish as they're making it seem! I just don't get why they think it's such a big deal!

I wonder where Sev is doing his homework. I had a feeling it may have been in the place that doesn't exist, in other words, not doing his homework, but my other feeling, my weak feeling, gathered up strength and pushed it off.

His Slytherin friends, I mean acquaintances, blow off their homework so much, so much, you wonder how they pass their year. Well, if you didn't know how influential their pureblood families were at least.

I knew I would have to have yet another talk with him if I saw him with those horrible Slytherins again!

I mean, not all Slytherins are bad, most aren't. Some people would say most are and few aren't. I say the opposite. I am the kind of person that tries to see good in everyone. Some people would call it naïve. I call it forgiving. I'm not trying to brag or anything, I don't see how that's something to brag about. Well, okay I do. But I don't show off my forgivingness. Of course, everyone knows about it anyways. So there really is nothing to brag about. It brags itself.

Anyway, the point is that I would really have to take some action if he still hangs out with those Death Eater wannabes. It's not that I want to have complete control over him, he is in control of the friends he has. But the thing is that I don't want him with those people because I care about him as a friend.

* * *

"So, is everything ready?" I asked Peter. He was the only one small enough to do the job we needed done for the prank, or as Remus called it, the 'justice'.

Peter nodded. "Yep. I crawled under and—" "Pete, don't say it! There are people near us!" I whispered.

"Oh yeah, oops," whispered Peter.

I gave him a brotherly smile, showing that it was okay.

"This is going to be great. And the whole school, including the teachers are going to see what happens to those who do evil," I said, rubbing my hands together and ironically, smiling evilly.


	7. Consequences Marauder Style

Disclaimer: The Great J.K. Rowling owns what you recognize, not me.

Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 7: Consequences Marauder Style

I've been thinking, and I think I need to apologize to my friends. It is mostly my fault why this fight started. I'm not saying it's not their fault at all, I'm saying it's both of our faults, but mainly mine.

I walked up to them right when breakfast started. It had been two days since our fight.

"Marlene, Hestia, and especially Alice, look girls I just want to say that I'm really, really, really sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. You had just gotten through that and I suddenly start bamboozling you with questions about what happened. I'm not saying that all of it is my fault, but yes, I admit that most of it is my fault. I'm really sorry, I just felt like I _needed_ to know if Severus was really turning into one of them. And I know the answer, it's no. Severus told me," I said truly, meaning every single word I said.

"Lily, it's okay, but I want you to know what really happened. Only if you promise me something though. Who would you believe if me and Snape told you two completely different stories about what happened. Who would you believe? Because if it's him, then there's no point in me saying anything, but if it's me, then I want to tell you what really happened. So tell me, who would you believe?" said Alice, giving me a look that made me so guilty, so guilty, that I would pour out my deepest secret.

"I-I-I, uh, I, er, Alice how can you make me choose?" I finally said, not believing she would really make me choose.

"Yes," said Hestia and Marlene at the same time.

"I, I would believe, er, well, I would believe you, Alice. Three years ago, in first year, I would've believed Sev, but you and I have grown closer and he and I have grown farther," I said confidently. It was true, he has started to get obsessed with the Dark Arts and I don't know how much longer he can hang on.

"Are you sure? And once I tell you, will you believe me? Will you completely get away from Severus Snape while you can and save yourself and your ego? Well, will you promise?" asked Alice calmly.

"I-I, I will," I replied sadly. I knew what I had just done, judging by what Alice said, the Severus reports aren't positive.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but not now. But remember your promise, Lily," replied Alice in the same tone she had been using, the guilty face, calm voice, etc.

* * *

"Okay, so, let's go over this one more time. You crawled under and put the hole, and then cast the _simple_ Invisibility charm, then got out and acted like nothing ever happened, right?" I said seriously. The prank was about to happen and we were making sure everything was right, for the seventh time. I think.

"And the spell is cast, right Remus? I mean, we didn't just invent these spells for nothing," said Sirius.

"Okay well, I would go over some more stuff, but then we'll have our backs turned when our own work is displayed!" I exclaimed before quickly turning around to see the pre-beginning effects.

* * *

"Why are those Slytherins acting weird?" said Hestia, narrowing her eyes at Avery, Mulciber, Rookwood, and Severus, who were moving their heads back and swatting their hands.

"I dunno, but Sev is… oops, sorry Ali!" I said quickly.

Alice just gave me a weak smile, the kind that says, 'Okay, I believe you, barely, but I believe you'.

"What the Merlin?!" exclaimed Mulciber, at the Slytherin table.

Something very strange was going on in fact. Red sparks were shooting out of the table. There seemed to be a hole in it and the sparks were coming from there.

Suddenly, all of them jumped back, well, tried to jump back at least. They didn't make it before the sparks caught up with them and lit fire to their pants!

"Sev!" I yelled, feeling completely stupid at my babyish act.

The Slytherins yelled in fright before widening their eyes in shock when they saw what was happening.

I was stunned. The red sparks were forming into words above each person's head.

The first completed words were over Avery's head, and it said, 'Clueless Stupidity'. Then, over Rookwood's, Self-esteemed Idiot'. Next, Mulciber's, 'Evil Weirdo'. Over Severus's, 'Greasy Unworthy Wimp'. And lastly, over the whole lot of them, 'We won't ever do that again. In fact, we're willing to go bald to apologize to you Alice.' And all of their hair suddenly disappeared! Over Severus's head though, it read: 'This is a huge improvement from my greasy, greasy hair! Thank you very much, Marauders!' revealing who was behind this.

"POTTER! BLACK!" I screamed angrily. This was going too far. I understand that Alice needed justice, but Severus had NOTHING to do with this! The whole school thinks he did, but I know for a fact he doesn't. Because HE told me so. And I know Alice will tell me the same thing! Sev _couldn't_ possibly have done this!

* * *

"Yes, Lily-flower?" I replied innocently.

"What was the need to do this?" Evans asked, through gritted teeth and an 'I am going to KILL you' glare.

I put a confused look on my face and said, "B-but wouldn't you be happy? I mean, Alice is your friend. And she's mine too. In fact, she's been my friend longer than yours. So how about that, huh? Huh?"

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE! I'M A PREFECT AND I _CAN_ GIVE YOU DETE—" "Miss Evans. I appreciate the help, but let me do the teachering here," said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, er, yes Professor," said Evans, blushing out of embarrassment.

I winked at Evans smugly before almost cowering in fright at her vibe back at me.

"Marauders," Professor McGonagall said simply. "I can't decide your consequence for this; Professor Dumbledore will have to do that. But all I have to say is I appreciate the intention, but not the action."

We nodded, but Sirius and I added some things. "But Professor, what else were we supposed to do? I hate the detention system, it's not going to change anyone! Once the detention's over, then they'll do it again, and the system will repeat. And this is self-experience I'm talking about. Of course, there should be no punishment for humor, but for evil there should be and—" "That will be enough Mr. Black," interrupted Professor McGonagall.

"But my dear Minnie, Black here has a point. Detention won't help at all. You need to make them sorry! You need to make them pay! You need to make them—" "POTTER!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew. I appointed Mr. Lupin prefect for a reason, but now I see it won't be effective at all. Now let's take a stroll to my office where we can talk about this," said Dumbledore warmly and calmly. The man could literally be calm facing Voldemort!

"Yes sir," said Remus regrettably, looking down at the ground. He wasn't the kind of person that never got in trouble, he was a Marauder. But he still didn't like it. Siri and I on the other hand, loved it! Pete was fine with it.

We all walked with Dumbledore out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. We knew exactly how to get to his office for getting in trouble so much. We knew the password every time it changed, and we knew every little inch of his office! Unless of course, there's a secret compartment that we don't know about for some crazy, crazy reason.

* * *

"Oh my god Sev, are you okay?!" I exclaimed. I had run over to Severus as soon as Professor McGonagall had taken over the Marauders' punishment.

"POTTER! BLACK!" he shouted angrily.

"Sev! Calm down! They're gone anyways," I whispered, trying to avoid even more laughs to him.

"B-b-but they, they—" "SEV! They didn't know that you weren't part of it!"

"Are you _defending _them?!" asked Severus, his face expression looking almost…almost _dangerous_.

"No!" I screamed, hurt at Severus' distrust.

"Are you sure? Because it seems an awful lot that you are!" he snapped.

"No! Sev, I'm sorry!" I said, before realizing I had no reason to say sorry, but I didn't exactly mind.

"No Lils, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten like that."

"It's fine."

* * *

"Now, boys, I have but one thing to say to you: Good Job," smiled Dumbledore.

"What?!" we all exclaimed at the same time. Dumbledore was letting us off for pulling this epic prank! He's praising us!

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as he said, "Yes. You did well. You taught the evil a lesson by making them pay for what they did by humiliation."

"Sweet!" Sirius and I said, high-fiving each other. It was a Muggle thing that was invented this year! It was supposed to be done when something cool or exciting happened.

"But," started Dumbledore. "Mr. Avery, Mr. Mulciber, and Mr. Rookwood's families are very influential and will make a fit if their sons' humiliation is not punished. They think their sons did the right thing. They are pureblood supremacists, and against blood traitors. They won't stop until things happen, so you will have to get quite a few detentions. With me, in my office. Planning pranks—I mean, serving your detentions."

Remus started, "But—" "Okay, Professor, gladly," interrupted Sirius and I. "Yeah, gladly," added Peter.


	8. Severus' Grip

Hope You like this one! Please review! Oh and a special thanks to my first reviewer: Guest :D :D Haha Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does!

* * *

Chapter 8: Severus' Grip

I prepared myself. I prepared myself as much as possible. Or at least I tried to. I had mixed feelings right now. It was like I knew what I was going to hear, but I didn't want to accept it so I was desperate to hear the opposite of what I didn't want to accept even though I knew that wasn't going to happen. In simpler words, I didn't want to hear that Severus did do something he shouldn't have.

"I don't want you friends with Severus Snape," said Alice.

"Wha-what?" I asked, my heart sinking.

"Yes, he wasn't just tagging along; he very well was part of it. I mean, if I really think, he was hesitating, but that's it," said Alice with that same look on her face as at breakfast.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Marlene seriously.

I was shaking my head with my mouth open and a hurt expression on my face. "I-I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Can't what?" said Hestia angrily, knowing exactly what I meant.

"I can't not be friends with Severus," I replied.

Alice looked to the side and smiled in that disappointed way that makes you feel really guilty. "I should've known it wasn't worth it. You promised Lils! You promised!"

Alice was nearly in tears now.

"I thought you guys would understand! But I was wrong. _I _should've known it wasn't worth it. Goodbye you guys," I said angrily, storming out of the dorm room, deciding to sleep on the couch again.

I did it again. I was completely selfish in order to bring comfort to my selfishness. I knew I was being selfish, but I didn't have to show it. But I don't know what my problem is! I can be so selfish at times.

But sadly, (and selfishly) that's not what I'm thinking about right now. I really don't care about that except that I am not going to stop being friends with Severus!

"What?!" I exclaimed. It was Potter _again_!

"Oh hello Evans, nice meeting you here again! Are you following me?" said Potter, making the word 'following' extra long in a way that every girl would think was cute except me.

"Just shut up and get off the couch, Potter," I drawled. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Okay, but you've got to go out with me!" exclaimed Potter like a five year old.

That was the last straw. I sat on the edge of the couch and pushed him with all my strength, sure that I could get him off. I was wrong.

"Oh, Lily-kins. It's going to take more than that to push me. That's just how strong I am," said Potter amusingly.

No, _that_ was the last straw. I tried again, this time thinking about everything going wrong in my life. My sister Petunia still hating me and her getting married to a pig for a man, Sev turning into one of _them_, my friends being extremely mad at me, Potter being in my life, and my stressful, stressful life. He went toppling off the couch!

"Owwwie Evans! Your such a meanie head!" exclaimed Potter babyishly.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

"Evans is absolutely, totally perfect!" I said happily as I walked into our dorm room.

"Yes James, we all know that. What makes you say it for the ten millionth time now?" said Frank with a fake curious look on his face.

"She pushed me off the couch!" I exclaimed happily.

"SHE WHAT?!" screamed Sirius, jumping off the bed and going crazy, holding his head and keeping his eyes widened.

"Yep," I said, grinning like an idiot.

"Jamsie, what happened to your manliness? How were you possibly beat up by a girl?!" said Sirius, now hyperventilating.

Remus smirked. "Lemme guess, you let her."

I nodded my head, once again grinning like an idiot. "Ya see, the first time she tried, she wasn't even close. Oh but the second time, she almost got me! But then I saved myself, and went down anyway just to make dear Lily-flower happy!"

Frank started clapping. Sarcastically of course, or maybe he really did think I was a hero. It isn't very hard to believe. I am a hero. Everyone thinks so, except maybe Evans, but that was going to change.

"Oh wow James! You let a girl push you off a couch! How chivalrous of you! You are a true Gryffindor!" drawled Frank in his best Dumbledore impression. That's Frank, he's a great impressionist. He'd make a great criminal!

"Why thank you! It was truly an honor!" I replied, smiling goofily.

"Yeah James, that was great!" Peter said enthusiastically. He was trying to act sarcastic… I never said he was good at it. Sometimes I feel bad for him; he's always trying to imitate our awesomeness, and it doesn't turn out so well. Sirius' teasing doesn't help very much either. I hope he turns out okay.

"Well, I'm off to bed now. G'night Marauders," yawned Frank. He jumped onto his bed and collapsed into slumber.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late. 'Night!" said Remus. Eventually, Peter, Sirius and I fell asleep, and I went off to that perfect land where Evans loves me.

* * *

It was study time again in the library. I was working on my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. We were working on counter-jinxes, and we had to write a stupid essay on the history of them. Yes, I don't like Defense Against the Dark Arts very much. I'm just not good at it. And what bugs me so much is that Potter is! He's great at it actually! He doesn't even try; he just does it and is perfect! It gets on my last freaking nerve!

"Hey Lils," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Severus walking towards me.

"Hey," I replied. Then the thought occurred to me that maybe I should ask him a little more about that day.

"Sev, please, please, please tell me the truth. Did you, or did you not help your Death Eater friends force Alice into an Unbreakable Vow?"

"I-I―Lils I can't lie to you. I did. But it was just―no Lily, wait!" I was already up, picking up my stuff and walking away. I couldn't listen to it. I couldn't bear it.

"LILY WAIT!" Sev yelled, and before I knew it, he had grabbed my arm and pulled me uncomfortably close to him. It hurt. What was he doing? Sev never hurt me; he never would. His grip tightened, and his eyes turned cold. He grabbed my other arm and pulled me closer.

"Listen to me." His voice was deathly low and I was a little scared. Of Sev! How can I be scared of Sev?!

"Severus, let go of me," I said softly, knowing he would listen. His grip loosened, and I could see a flicker of softness in his eyes, but then they went back to the cold dark look, and he held me even tighter. I was sure he couldn't possibly hurt me anymore now.

"Severus! What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" I said, a little louder this time. Why couldn't anybody see what was going on? Was nobody in the library?

"Listen to me Lily. I had to. I had no other choice!"

"Did they threaten to kill you? Your family?"

"N-no, but still, they're dangerous Lils. I had to."

I wriggled, trying to get free from him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Sev, you've told me what you wanted to, just let go of me now!" But he didn't. He just looked at me with that coldness in his eyes, and I felt what Alice felt like. What was happening to him? His grip tightened even more. Did he take pleasure in holding me like this?

"Severus! You're hurting me!"

"What do you think you're doing, Greasy?" came the voice of James Potter, whom for the first time, I actually felt a little grateful to hear.

Black spoke next. "That is not how you treat a lady!"

"Oh, Padfoot, are you really the one to give that advice here?" said Potter.

"You're right Prongs!"

"Snape, let go of Lily," said Remus. How many of them were here?

"Oh yeah, make me," said Severus back. Why was he doing this? I felt like a Damsel in Distress, and strangely, I didn't hate it as much as anyone would think.

Suddenly, a searing pain went through my arm, and I realized that someone had sent a burning curse at me. But it didn't feel like it was meant for me. That was my last thought before I drifted into unconsciousness, never letting go of the horrible pain in my arm, or my heart.


	9. What Really Happened

Hey guys! So, so, so sorry it's been so long! I just assumed not many people were interested or something, and I've been really busy, so I've just kept putting it off, until I decided no, not anymore. So here it is. I've been writing bits and pieces, but I just never got around to finishing it until today, so here ya go! It's longer than usual; hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 9: What Really Happened

"Hello, Lily, are you okay?"

"Oh my god how are you?"

"Are you alright Lily?"

"Lily? You awake?"

"I swear I'll kill him―oh I think she's waking up."

"Evans? How ya feeling?"

Six voices. Alice. Hestia. Marlene. Remus. Black. Potter. Arm hurting. Hospital wing. It took me a while to put the pieces together, but when I did, I slowly opened my eyes to see the faces of Alice, Hestia, Marlene, Remus, Black, and Potter.

"Wh-what's going on?" I managed to gather up some energy and say.

"She's awake! She's awake! Oh joy, oh joy, oh joy!" exclaimed Black.

"Oh shut up!" said Marlene annoyed.

"Evans? Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Potter.

"Lils? What happened? How are you?" Alice.

"Lily?" Marlene.

"Lily? Do you feel okay?" Remus.

"Oh Lily! How could this have happened?!" Hestia.

"Could somebody tell me what's going on?" I said. I was so confused right now; I just wanted to know the basics: time, how long I've been out of it, and then of course, what classes I missed and what should I have learned.

Madam Pomphrey's voice soon floated to my ears. "Oh! She's awake! Don't you worry Miss Evans. Just relax and drink this," She handed me a horrible brown, lumpy potion and I quickly gulped it up. It tasted terrible, but the pain in my arm eased immensely.

"How long was I out?" I asked groggily.

"About fifteen hours. That was quite the burning curse. It's Thursday afternoon," said Alice.

Then suddenly, it all came back to me. The events of the library yesterday. Severus.

"Alice, oh Alice I'm so sorry! You were right about Severus! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe I let my selfishness and Severus play me like that. I have _got_ to stop being so selfish!

"Lily, no―" started Alice, but was interrupted, "No, Lils, you were right. That wasn't me. I told them not to hurt you, so they tried to break our friendship instead. Mulciber, I mean."

I suddenly felt horrible. How could I have believe that Severus, my Sev, would do that to me? "Oh, oh Sev, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I thought it was you. Please forgive me!"

Sev's face softened immediately. "No, Lily, it's not your fault."

I smiled. He was so considerate of others. It took me that to remind me that Potter and Black were in this room; I turned my head in their direction and saw those evil grins on their faces right before the glanced at Severus. It doesn't take a genius to see what was going on here. "Potter, Black, I really do appreciate your help, but you can go now."

Potter actually looked at me with a genuine look on his face and said, "You sure you'll be okay, Evans?"

"Yeah James, Lily-flower is a big girl. She can eat and go to the loo herself," grinned Black. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, g'bye then Evans. OH WAIT! You, me Hogsmeade, next week."

"Gee, you're a sad bloke James. You can't even restrain from asking Lily out when she's in the hospital!" retorted Alice. I honestly don't know what I would do without her. Although, she can get a little too defensive sometimes. She and Potter are childhood friends though, so she's always looking for a chance to tease him.

"I'll remember that the next time I come over," he replied, sticking out his tongue. Will Potter ever mature?

Alice smiled a sarcastic smile to him before waving sweetly. "Goodbye Jamesie."

"Goodbye Allie."

"Ugh, thank goodness we're rid of him!" I exhaled at last. Immediately, I felt bad. He did save me.

Marlene seemed to think the same thing. "Lils, who knows what would've happened to you if he wasn't there. You should be thankful." I smiled warily; she was right. I should be at least a little thankful to Potter. It doesn't change how I feel about him. Still, I am thankful to Potter.

* * *

"Jeez, Allie was a little touchy today," said Sirius.

"Yep," I replied. We just got out of the hospital wing where we had taken Evans after Mulciber pretended to be Snape and hurt her. It hasn't been a very good day.

All of a sudden, Peter came scampering up to us from the common room. "Guys, guys! I finished my essay!"

Sirius fake gasped, "Oh no! We still need to do it Prongs! Oh no, what shall we do! We are doomed by Minnie now! Oh Merlin save us!"

I decided to play along. "CALM DOWN SIRIUS! Wouldn't you rather spend an hour with dear Minnie instead of doing a stupid essay on Vanishing Spells!"

"Eh, you're quite right!"

Peter, who had been watching in awe at our amazing sarcasm skills all this time, asked, "Why do you think Snape did that?" We weren't surprised that he knew about that, since the whole school did.

"It wasn't Snape. It was Mulciber. He used Polyjuice Potion to take the appearance of Snape," said Remus in that correcting tone he loved.

"Oh. Why do you think he would do that?" asked Peter curiously.

"To break them up. They've been best friends since they were nine, and for Snape to become a true Slytherin, in their eyes at least, he couldn't be friends with a muggle-born. It was a rather stupid plan, because eventually it would come out," explained Remus.

"Whoa there, how do you know so much about Lily-kins?!" I exclaimed.

Remus looked at me like I was some person lying to him and he bought nothing. "Because I'm her friend," he said obviously.

"Since when?" I faked confused. They've been friends since they both were the nerdiest students in Gryffindor. Not that they look nerdy or anything. Evans looks the opposite of nerdy!

Remus is pretty handsome too, actually. He just doesn't want to purse a relationship because of his condition. Sirius and I try to convince him to go for it, but he doesn't want to end up having the girl find out and leaving him and telling the whole world, or hurting her either.

"Oh stop being an idiot Prongs," retorted Remus, rolling his eyes before walking over to the library. I don't get what it is with the library. I've only been in there three times in my whole entire life. Once, because Remus dared me to. Another time, well it was actually a string of visits, but only for one reason: to become an Animagus. And then, yesterday of course, to save my beloved.

"Well, we've got detention to do. Moony must've forgotten. Who's gonna go into the dreaded library? Come on now, who's it gonna be?" said Sirius dramatically. He and I looked at Peter. "Go on Wormtail. No need to fret," I said, giving him a you-know-what-you-have-to-do look.

"Oh, alright. But you owe me!" said Peter. He gave in, and scampered into the library. Well, time to plan more pranks, as Dumbledore said.

* * *

Madame Pomphrey was treating me like I broke every limb in my body! It was really getting on my nerves. I guess she just felt sorry for me. But I was up and ready to get outta here. The last thing I needed at this point was to be confined in the infirmary! It was time to have a talk with Severus, and also with Alice, Marlene, and Hestia. So I finally gathered up the nerve to march over to Madam Pomphrey and demand to be "discharged", as she likes to put it.

"Uh, Madam Pomphrey, I'm feeling loads better now, and I was wondering if I could be let out," I said timidly, not wanting to offend her.

She tilted her head to the side in though. "Well, alright. Are you sure you're fine?"

I smiled, "Good as new."

"Okay, then. You're free to go."

I grinned triumphantly as I skipped out, running down to the Great Hall to join dinner.

"Hey guys," I slid in beside Alice and Hestia.

"Oh Lily you're back!" exclaimed Marlene.

"Does your arm still hurt?" inquired Alice. She's always so kind and selfless; it makes me feel even worse how horrible I was to her.

Hestia, always the dramatic one, "OH MY GOD LILY YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE REALLY BACK!"

"Yes, yes I am. Now calm down, the whole school is staring at you Hest," I replied back.

Right after I said that, the Marauders walked over to us, arrogantness and all. Then I was reminded of how if it wasn't for them, I don't know what would've happened to me. So I decided to say, "Hi."

"Hey Evans," said Potter, disheveling his hair to make it look like he just got off of a broom in that way I can't stand.

"Lily, I'm so sorry this happened! If you need anything, just talk to me!" said Remus

"Kay, so we've got all these ideas we thought we should run by with you before we put them into action. So first things first, Mulciber finds a dungbomb in—" "Thank you, Black, for your offer, but no, I'm not interested in any of your shenanigans." I interrupted. I wasn't about to listen to Potter and Blacks' childish pranks.

Black pointed his finger at me and laughed, "Haha you said shenanigans. Only old people say that Lily-kins. Like Minnie!"

Professor McGonagall just happened to be walking right by when he said this. "Well Mr. Black, if you happen to think I'm old, let's see how well your magical ability is and conjure some butterbeer for me."

"Uh, uh…" stammered Black. Oh, this had better be good

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead," urged McGonagall. Man, this really was going to be good.

Black pulled out his wand and muttered the spell. BOOM! The whole table exploded and food splattered all over the place! All heads turned to us. Wait, what was that stuff on me? I slowly touched my hand to my hair, just to feel something soft and mushy: mashed potatoes! Oh and there's something all over my arms: pumpkin juice. And what's that on my face? Jelly. Well this is just great.

"SIRIUS BLACK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed. I was just about to tackle him when hands grabbed my waist tightly and pulled me away.

"Whoa there feisty-pants. Don't get your knickers in a twist," said Potter from behind me.

"Potter. Get your hands off of me before you regret it," I said, deathly quiet.

He smirked. "No."

"Mr. Black, I will see you tomorrow afternoon. 4:00. And we can discuss your opinion of my age."

"Okay. Sounds great to me Minnie!" said Black. Merlin, the nerve he had to speak to a professor like that! With that, McGonagall walked away, and I could deal with Potter and the mess of food all over me.

I spun around to face Potter, and see if maybe I could loosen out of his grip. "I am not going to attack Black now, you can let go of me."

Potter smirked yet again. "Oh but what if I don't want to?"

I smiled sarcastically. "Then I will kill you."

All of a sudden, heads turned from us to the entrance of the Great Hall. I whipped my head around to see what everyone was staring at, and it chilled me to the bones. Mulciber was standing there, staring straight at me with a terrible look in his eyes. I gasped and turned away.

"You okay Evans? Do you need me to go say something?" I had completely forgotten that Potter was still holding me in the midst of all this. Oh, and I was covered in

"N-no Potter, I'm fine. Just let go of me, now." Surprisingly, he let me go. I turned my head back around to Mulciber, who was still looking right at me, his face twisted into an evil look. I was cruelly reminded of the pain in my wrists and the helpless feeling I had.

"Nothing to see here students. Continue your meal," said McGonagall loudly.

"Lily, are you alright?" said Marlene.

"Oh, what? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just need to go to the bathroom to clean myself up a little," I replied shakenly.

"I'll come with you!" Alice volunteered quickly. We set off to the bathroom. But before we went, I turned around one last time to see Mulciber yet again, giving me a cold, evil stare.


End file.
